


變裝派對

by joinjo17



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Makeover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: ACCA新體制上路一周年後的私下慶功宴，是個變裝派對喔！
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 12





	變裝派對

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇的時間線接在特別篇Regard之後。  
是解放了自我的吉恩女裝文，還有一點點的洗手間play  
孤獨在坑裡燃燒有點寂寞，熱烈歡迎感想與搭訕喔！

  
「呃……你們說這是什麼？」吉恩·歐塔斯一如往常地進了辦公室，愣愣地看著突兀出現在辦公桌上，那綁著緞帶的方形紙盒，說。

「禮服啊！禮服！」

「是道具！」

「是禮物喔！」

三個不同的聲音異口同聲響起，阿特利、摩斯和凱莉三人面對吉恩的問題，同時給出了不一樣的答案。

她們三人互看了一眼，「就是那個……這次順利完成了一周年紀念慶典，所以我們決定辦一個小型的內部慶功宴。」阿特利說。

「因為主題很有趣，大家都很興奮，本部長也同意了！」嬌小的摩斯說。

「雖然原本是自由參加啦……可是課長說『沒有人看著的話，你們一定會鬧翻天吧。』就讓副課長您監督我們了！」高挑的凱莉說。

「參加慶功宴的人都要穿著規定的服裝喔！畢竟副課長是臨時決定加入的嘛，所以我們就先幫您準備好了！」

聽完了下屬們的解釋，吉恩揉了揉額角，「……我知道了，慶功宴是哪一天？」

『是後天晚上！』她們再次齊聲說，「邀請函也在盒子裡，副課長一定要到喔！」

※

……大概是這樣的情況，吉恩本來以為只是個普通的慶功宴，那誰來跟他解釋盒子裡這套女仕晚禮服是怎麼回事？他好像沒問過慶功宴的主題？後知後覺的他才發現事情似乎並不單純。

吉恩回到家就把禮盒順手放在沙發上，直到晚餐後要看電視時珞塔發現了它，他才想起有這麼回事。看著幫忙開箱的珞塔拿起了一件玫瑰色的露背小禮服，他忽然覺得頭痛得很。

「哥哥，這件衣服好漂亮！是你要送給女朋友的嗎？你有女朋友了？」珞塔驚歎地說。

「不……」

就在這尷尬的時候，某人用鑰匙開了家門進來，恰好聽到了最後一句。「什麼女朋友？吉恩要結婚了？我怎麼不知道？」

「尼諾——！」珞塔開心地大聲招呼，「你一定知道的！哥哥的女朋友是誰？」

於是場面正式變得混亂不堪。

※

滿身是嘴也說不清的吉恩放棄解釋，抓著毛毯就躲到屋頂上抽菸了；珞塔把盒子裡的東西拿出來一字排開：小禮服、項鍊、手拿包、高跟鞋，一整套的晚宴裝備擺在長桌上陣勢相當驚人；尼諾目光閃爍著跟珞塔調侃，直到撿起從盒中掉出來的卡片，念出上面的文字：

「致副課長：

誠摯邀請您參加本次變裝晚會，晚會將於星期日晚上六點開始，請務必穿著規定服裝出席。

ps.不接受制服喔！

監察課全體成員 敬上」

「什麼……原來是給哥哥穿的衣服啊？……給哥哥的！？」珞塔反應過來驚呼。

「看來的確是這樣。」偷偷在心裡鬆了口氣，同時升起了隱隱騷動的尼諾臉色如常，笑著說：「可是準備衣服的人知道吉恩的尺寸嗎？」

「說得也是。我這邊有哥哥上次買衣服時留下來的尺寸表！」珞塔放下了手中的裙擺，跑回房間翻找那張紀錄。

尼諾微笑著目送珞塔離開，然後又看回那件性感的小禮服，他微微彎下了腰撫摸那手感滑潤的布料，沉著眸不知在想些什麼。

「你的表情好變態。」吉恩不知什麼時候回來了，倚著門框涼涼地說。

尼諾仿若無事地站直身，說：「我很訝異你會答應出席。」

「課長指派的。」吉恩微微皺了眉，他搔著後腦杓說：「我不一定要穿這件吧？只要是女性服裝就可以了吧？」

「我也覺得這件不適合你，」尼諾點頭說，「讓珞塔幫你重新挑一件吧」

吉恩哼了聲，過了一會又說：「你也會去嗎？」沒道理內務調查課不知道這件事。

尼諾的笑容變得明顯，「當然，我是記者啊。……你想帶珞塔出席應該也是可以的。」

吉恩咋了舌，他用膝蓋都知道這男人在打什麼主意。

還有一天半的時間可以準備服裝，尼諾不知從何處弄來了一套弗拉瓦區的女性正式服裝，那套把全身連頭臉都完全遮蓋的黑色斗篷看得珞塔大皺眉頭，堅決否定了這個提案。他們利用週六的時間上街選購，吉恩覺得什麼都好，能穿就行；珞塔卻意外地比買自己的衣服還要挑剔，到後來吉恩只負責在店外抽菸等她和尼諾，也不知道究竟主角是誰。

他捻熄了一根菸，看尼諾手上提著大小紙袋跟珞塔走出來，前者跟後者都帶著神秘的笑容，吉恩不由得嘆了口氣，「你們別太過分了。」

「怎麼會呢？我們可認真了！」珞塔反駁說。

由於珞塔在週六下午還有打工，因此他們從地下鐵出來後便在廣場路口分別，由尼諾陪吉恩走回在大樓頂層的家。

「把你的笑容收起來，這樣好奇怪。」行了一路，吉恩終於忍不住抽著菸嘟囔說。

「我現在的感覺很奇妙。」尼諾不僅沒有停下微笑，反而變本加厲咧開了嘴說：「好像完成了某個這輩子都不可能實現的假設，滿足又自豪。」

吉恩用看到神經病的眼神瞄了尼諾一眼，決定不要跟他搭同一部電梯回家，這人現在太令人感到雞皮疙瘩了。

尼諾則像孔雀般晃了晃手上的戰利品，彷彿一個剛陪女友從精品店大肆採購回來的情聖，向旁人展示著財力和情意，哼著歌慢悠悠按下了另一部電梯的按鈕。

感謝老爺，這種體驗可不會有第二次了。

※

週日晚上，在宴會現場已是將近派對開始的時間，一個金色長髮的高挑美女低垂著眼眸前來，她身著一襲優雅的淡金色晚禮服，卻彷彿穿出了戰袍的意味；那白皙的肌膚閃閃發亮似乎透著濛濛的光，淡漠的神情有如不小心降落凡間的女神。只見「她」將邀請卡遞給迎賓處後便不等呆滯的接待人員反應，踩著不是那麼平穩的低跟羅馬式涼鞋快速進了會場。

接待人員阻攔不及， 又有一個揹著相機的高大藍髮男子上前來要登記身分，一來二去忙亂之後，他們才在事後核對時翻出了寫著「吉恩·歐塔斯 及其家屬」的卡片，彼此面面相覷。

慶功宴現場一派光怪陸離，這個由思考邏輯如天馬行空般的年輕世代主導的會場上，各種奇形怪狀的打扮都有。吉恩抱臂站在場地邊緣，稍稍吐了口氣，他一眼便辨認出化了妝頂著大捲頭的諾特、套上了紅色短髮形象滑稽的格魯斯，還有一臉剛下班逕直套上了一身小洋裝的派羅特，相比之下他一點都不奇怪……通常來說是這樣。

因為當現場的所有女性都西裝筆挺英姿煥發時，相比之下他這個「正常」就成為「異類」了。

吉恩的眼神死透了，他想立即奪門而出，抽根菸再說。

「吉恩·歐塔斯。」但是一切為時已晚，穿著燕尾服，梳起背頭紮著馬尾，優雅俊美的莫芙本部長語帶笑意從宴會廳另一頭走過來，「你這身打扮很不錯。」

「謝本部長誇獎，是家人幫我準備的。」吉恩立正站好，頂著上司打量亦打趣的目光，覺得生無可戀。

他動作僵硬地被上司挽了手，身上的披肩恰到好處地掩飾了略為寬硬的肩膀線條，若是不看喉結和一馬平川的胸前，光看背影任誰都不會懷疑「她」的性別。

「俊男美女」的組合輕易地便引起了眾人注意，吉恩很快就被認出來，好似珞塔成年樣貌的他不僅引起驚嘆，也收獲了無數鎂光燈與快門。

罪魁禍首之一遊走在人群邊緣，殺菲林毫不手軟。吉恩狠狠瞪了他一眼。

這個有金髮公主鎮場的慶功宴一直歡騰到下半夜，每個人都搶著合影留念，吉恩好不容易才藉口上洗手間脫身而出，摘掉了假髮在流理台前點菸歇息。

這個畫面在男廁裡相當驚悚，好在晚上的總部裡沒有旁人。

「想回家了嗎？」那隻烏鴉慢慢地踱過來，遞來一個行李袋，說。

「嗯。」吉恩掃了他一眼。

兩人前後腳進了無障礙隔間，吉恩想盡快換下這身不自在的服裝，然而關上門後吉恩背過身來要尼諾拉下禮服上的拉鍊，卻遲遲等不到男人的動作。

「……尼諾？」吉恩回頭一看，發現這人坐在馬桶蓋上捂著臉毫無動彈。

吉恩只好上前拍拍他的肩膀，「尼諾？」隨即便一陣無語，「……你硬了。真是個變態呢，尼諾。」

「所以我才選了這件。」尼諾抹了把臉，他也沒有絲毫扭捏，拉過吉恩跨在他的大腿上，仰頭說。不要小看四十歲的大叔啊。

男人的手掌撩起了裙擺，隔著層薄薄的絲襪摸上大腿，這曖昧的舉動是侵略的訊號。奇異陌生的感覺爬上背脊，吉恩垂眸看著尼諾，聲音中有些笑意，「我跟你說過莫芙本部長約我共進晚餐那天，穿著打扮性感得我差點受不了嗎？」

女人成熟美艷的風味有如濃郁醉人的美酒，一不小心就會沉淪。他也因此怦然心動，雖然那天談的話題有些嚴肅。

「你在喝醉後說過。」尼諾更進一步攬著吉恩的腰，愛撫這纖細柔韌的腰身，挑衣服時他就明白，沒有人比他更清楚吉恩的腰圍尺寸。

吉恩捧起了尼諾的臉，對著那深邃得彷彿要將他吞噬的目光問：「那……你現在感覺如何？」

「……吉恩，你已經性感得讓我受不了了。」男人的嗓音彷若耳語般，沙啞低沉地說。

「大色狼。」

絲襪被舔得濡濕，黏答答地貼在皮膚上，有些礙事更是折磨，尼諾彷彿雙眼放光地啃吻他雙腿內側，既深又重，反覆吸啜，那姿態太過情色令吉恩也跟著動了慾念細細喘著氣。薄薄的一層織物毫無防禦可言，被琢磨出了心得的男人輕易撕咬開來，裂帛聲茲拉響起，露出了那一直被緊緊包覆著的男士黑色內褲。

橢圓的隆起斜斜躺在腿間，吉恩百般無辜地望向尼諾。

尼諾低低笑出聲來，「真熱情啊！小公主。」

「才不是公主。」吉恩抗議，但仍穿著美麗衣裙的他絲毫沒有說服力。

尼諾低頭埋進裙擺，隔著布料輕輕咬了咬那渾圓頂端，得到了一陣迷人的顫慄，繼而拉下褲頭，吮吻起那已流著清液的紅潤男根。

吉恩的眼尾和耳輪都飛上嫣紅，他壓著尼諾的頭挺起腰身，在尼諾的吸吮中快感逐漸攀升。「嗯……尼諾！」

「小聲點，萬一有人來呢？」尼諾嚥下了滿口濃稠，低笑說。

「你進來時就把清潔牌掛出去了。」吉恩喘著氣漫不經心地說。他梳捋著尼諾的頭髮，這如大海般的髮色似乎正隱喻了其主的為人，寬廣而暗流潛伏，卻也同時包容了風雨和暖陽。他弓下身與尼諾接吻，讓男人摸索著確保後穴已準備妥當，這才屏著息將那怒張的矛戟收納進去。

額頭倚在尼諾的肩膀上，吉恩吸著氣努力放鬆自己，男人的存在如此巨大，在他的生命裡佔據了無可忽視的地位，開闢出通往秘密花園的火熱道路。而那密徑直達他的內心，以愛與憐惜為名。

高中時他就疑惑過尼諾為何發育得比他還好，然而即使當時尼諾用年齡作弊，直到成年許久後的現在，他依然趕不上尼諾的健美身材。

大概只能說是家族遺傳了。

男人托著吉恩的腰挺身衝刺，搖曳起了一片絢爛的金色波浪，唯美而令人癡迷；他攀附著尼諾可靠的肩膀破碎呻吟，在辦公處的洗手間做愛這般瘋狂的景象他從不敢設想，還是因為有尼諾在才放肆了一回。

「你……要負責……善後。」吉恩抱著尼諾斷斷續續地說，他哽咽著鼻音近乎指派。

又可親又可愛，又美麗又性感，模糊了性別的吉恩比以往都還要誘人，尼諾忍不住用力深深一頂，與吉恩深吻纏綿。

※

戴著金色的長假髮，穿著與其髮色相襯的淡金色禮服，吉恩看起來皮膚更為白皙，裝扮過後其外表竟幾乎與其母親雪霓公主一模一樣，只差在胸前一片平坦。

吉恩在這場變裝派對的照片和報告被拿到了國王面前，在後來去多瓦度假的珞塔口中還原了來龍去脈。國王開心得身體彷彿都爽朗不少，甚至將照片洗成了全開的大海報。等吉恩知道這些事，外界有關多瓦王族神秘大公主的傳言已經甚囂塵上了。

完

PS. 關於吉恩的腰圍幾吋，尼諾最有發言權。胸圍也是。


End file.
